


Longing (2) (NSFW)

by sadwomananonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, F/M, Imagination, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwomananonymous/pseuds/sadwomananonymous
Summary: I was craving Shoot craving himself. 💓 Just a short thing.
Relationships: Shoot McMahon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Longing (2) (NSFW)

Shoot sighs, lying back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Shoot is already settled in for the evening. Though it wasn't that late yet, he was already feeling tired...and lonely. He just felt lonely. Shoot was missing his love, but sadly, he couldn't see her at the moment. He was away for work, and she had her own work to focus on. He hated being away from her for so long, but so did she. There was nothing to be done about it. That's just how it was sometimes. But he absolutely hated it.

Knuckle knocks before entering Shoot's bedroom, making him jump out of his thoughts, asking him if he'd like to go eat with Morel and him. Whenever he refused, Knuckle scrunched his eyebrows at it. He usually didn't do that.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I'm just not feeling it."

Knuckle frowns slightly. "...Well, I'll bring you something back."

Knuckle takes a moment to say bye, and that if he needed anything, "Don't hesitate to text me, okay?" Shoot appreciated the thought as he leaves with Morel. 

Shoot felt a little tired. He was already falling in and out of sleep by the time Morel and Knuckle locked the door behind them.

\--

Only an hour passes by when he felt himself, groggy with sleep, wake up to an empty bedroom. It was silent. His partner and teacher were still gone, and he grunts, stretching and rubbing his eyes.

He was out of it, but his mind heavily wandered, thinking of how much he missed his lover. He did feel lonely, missing her warm presence near him. The sound of her voice, kind and sweet, the soft touch of her hand on his, feeling her soft, smooth skin... His mind wanders too much, leaving his lower half tense and starting to throb in need, to Shoot's embarrassment. Shoot wanted to indulge, but he hesitated, trying to calmly breathe and ignore it. Though he did get hit with a realization. Morel did live far out from town. It would take them a bit to get home.

Shoot took a moment to breathe in deeply to relax himself. He really wanted to indulge in this. There shouldn't be no shame in it. He rids his clothes, slipping his lounge pants and boxers off to toss them on the bed below. His cock gently throbs in the cool air of the room, but now his body feels warm, tingling with anticipation as he stretches his long legs, spreading them apart. He takes another moment to think about you again, going back to his imagination. Which led him to thinking of your plush, pink lips against his mouth. Oh, how he wanted _so badly_ to kiss you. He was aching for it. 

He tries to slowly rub his fingertips against himself, grunting at the slight stimulation. It wasn't enough at all, but still felt good. He imagined you being so gentle to the point you were teasing him. Imagining you and how you would talk to him, what sweet, slightly dirty things you would say to him. Shoot wanted to hear your voice. It was a little difficult to do that while trying to focus on touching himself.

_Your soft lips press against Shoot's own, as your softer body presses against Shoot's toned chest, sitting snugly in his lap. His hand is placed on your hip while you cup his face tenderly._

_"...Shoot," you whisper._

_"Hm?" Shoot lowly hums in response._

_"...I want you." You run your fingers through his long, smooth hair, as you timidly plead, "Please..."_

Shoot imagined her and what she was wearing. You enjoyed wearing pretty, lacey undergarments whenever you went out, especially whenever you got to see him, and right now, he imagined the simple black set you liked wearing a lot. Which he liked, too. The thought of you turning your back to him, sitting back on your legs, bending over slightly for him to take a peek at your lower half...

"Nnugh, _____..." he let out in a soft groan. He couldn't help it. He loved when you did that. How you became so confident yet were still so shy amazed him everytime. He loved you.

_As you slightly bend to show Shoot your lacey underwear, you feel one of his Nen hands glide against the back of your left thigh, appreciating the muscle tensing underneath his touch. He sneaks his other two hands onto your body, caressing your soft, smooth skin, taking time to trace along your bra and your thong respectfully. He feels you shiver at the contact. A pleasant reaction._

His mind had a horrible habit of derailing and getting distracted by various things. He kept stopping abruptly when he would hear something that sounded like someone opening a door or walking upstairs. _You're overreacting,_ he would tell himself, breathing heavily. And his imaginary scenes inside of his brain would scramble together, focusing on many things in no specific nor correct order.

Soon, he was starting over in his mind, thinking about his lover in his lap again, only this time, sliding down his body after kissing him for so long.

_"Shoot...I want your cock in my mouth..."_

_The way she whispered that shyly into his neck made him pitifully moan._

Even to himself aloud. Just imagining her dirty talk made him weak. She could be bold if she really wanted to, if her natural shyness didn't hold her back.

"Don't...d-don't hold back..." he barely gets out through a breath. 

He pauses, placing his hand directly onto his erection, holding the right side of it in his palm. Trying so hard to imagine her smaller, delicate hand holding him. Shoot does however imagine perfectly how she would kiss the very tip of him, trailing her lips down his length and to the curve of his balls, cupping them in her other hand. All of her actions so full of care and love. He could only think of how he would melt at that. 

Shoot froze, taking a moment to himself. He decided on a whim to rummage through the nightstand to find the bottle of lube his love left for them, which made his cheeks warm at the thought. Along with the idea someone could accidentally find it if they had to look through his room for whatever reason. But right now, he was thankful.

His left hand, barely hovering over his lower half, slowly drips lube down his hard cock, just enough to get himself wet. The feeling of cool liquid dripping from the tip of him, down the intersection of his thighs and to his hole made him weakly moan in bliss. It was different, but...it felt _very good._ He was slowly but surely getting into it, spoiling himself with this. 

Shoot takes his hand back to his now lubricated erection, pumping it slowly, and he gasps. He could practically feel your warm, wet mouth around him, and it felt incredible. The lube made everything much more intense.

_A muffled moan slips from you as you softly bob your head, letting yourself get carried away by the feeling of him. The very tip of him rubs against the roof of your mouth with every move down onto him._

His imagination lingered on the thought of hovering over you in bed. He really, _really_ wanted you here. It wasn't fair trying to pleasure himself alone. That guilty thought hovered throughout his mind all evening. 

"_____..."

_"Shoot..."_

_His hands make quick work of your lacey undergarments, slipping them off carefully to fully admire your curvaceous body. So beautiful in his eyes. Oh, you were gorgeous. He takes his dominant hand, going to trace the areola of each breast around your now hardened nipples with a callused thumb. You lean into his touch with a hum of delight in your chest._

_Soon, his dominant hand glides down your stomach to reach the warmth between your thighs, petting you lightly. Just the gentle touch of his fingers made you whimper weakly._

_With a soft whine of his name, he grazes his thumb over your lower lips in thought, looking down at your flushed face._

_Oh, the view he had right now... It was lovely. Heavenly._

Shoot was aching to taste you. He bit his bottom lip at the thought of you moaning and writhing against his tongue, nose pressing against your swollen bud all the while. Oh, how he wanted to see you, touch you, taste you... God, he was going to lose his mind if he didn't finish faster. He needed to come.

A harsh grunt leaves him as he tries to pump himself just a little faster, gripping just a little tighter, to help ease his now growing pain. It helped, but it still wasn't enough. Even gathering his unused floating Nen hands to further stimulate him, one caressing his chest, and the other squeezing his tensed thigh, wasn't getting him closer to finishing. He needed to stop distracting himself with a thousand thoughts at once. Shoot focused on the main part of the daydream going on in his brain.

_One soft thrust inside, and you and him both moan in unison. The familiar feeling of being back together like this was amazing. You were already soaking wet, clenching around Shoot so tightly, aching for him to move. Shoot was more than happy to oblige._

_Your legs wrap around his waist, and he holds your right thigh against him with a Nen hand. He grips your hips to keep you in place as he gently pounds you into the mattress. The sounds you let out made him weak._

_"Ah, Shoot! Please--! Please don't stop... You...you feel so good..."_

_Shoot felt himself lose his shyness for at least a moment._

_"_____... You're so...good... Take my c...cock...ah!"_

"T-take my cock..." he moans to himself. He gets so lost in the moment, making himself finally reach closer to his climax. At this point, he was practically begging for his release. 

_"Shoot! Please... Please make me come...!"_

His fingers focus on the ridge of the tip, trying to get more stimulation, and _there it is_. He physically whines, rambling shy, desperate pleas to himself as he tries to reach his peak.

"_____... _Fuck! _____!_ I'm so close! I-I'm so close..."

Suddenly, he switches with his left hand, throwing his right arm over his eyes, whining over the change of feeling. Now it felt like you were there pleasuring him. The illusion of his imagination was gone, bucking needfully into his hand, but the thought of you was still there. He needed you. He needed you badly. This was the only thing he could do to relieve it. 

With a rather loud whine, he finally hits his breaking point, shooting heavy spurts of come over his chest and abdomen. He slowly continues to pump himself until it gets to be too much for him to handle. Shoot heaves, leaving his eyes closed to gather everything lost of his. His body now covered in sweat, muscles sore from tensing so much, he was just as worn out as before, but in a different way. Shoot deeply sighs when he eventually gets enough air in. He needed this.

It didn't fail to make him still have that deep, guilty feeling regardless. Shoot doesn't let himself rest for long, quickly cleaning up before anyone comes back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving Shoot craving himself. 💓 Just a short thing.


End file.
